the_residentfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley Jenkins
Bradley Jenkins is a doctor at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. He is portrayed by Steven Reddington. Biography Season One None The Wiser While in surgery, all hell breaks loose when Bradley, coming off a 30 hour shift, passes out from exhaustion in the middle of performing surgery. A surgery which Mina has to take over, whilst also performing her own. Lost Love Bradley was one of the doctors, along with Conrad, trying to save Lilly's life after she coded, as a result of a potassium overdose. And The Nurses Get Screwed He warns Conrad and Nic that Dr. Bell is now performing surgery on Conrad's patient, instead of Dr. Turner who is off sick with the stomach flu. Rude Awakenings and The Raptor Conrad and Devon work tirelessly to save his life, after he fell through the hospital skylight. As the team of doctors contemplate how and why he fell through in the first place, was it attempted suicide or an accident. They determine that drinking his energy drink, taking his medication, and his poor heart condition caused Bradley to faint and fall off the roof. When Bradley wakes up, he admits that he’s thought about suicide all the time due to the pressure of being a doctor, but the confirms it's not why it happened. Season Two The Germ Bradley returns to Chastain to receive a mechanical heart valve. Bradley reveals to Devon that he has gone into medical marketing with the signing bonus alone paying back Bradley's medical school debt. Bradley is off-put by Doctor AJ Austin who tries to bully Bradley into demanding a heart valve that does not come from QuoVadis, causing Bradley to request another surgeon. After talking to his old mentor Doctor Abe Benedict, AJ implants the QuoVadis device in Bradley who makes plans to attend Devon's upcoming wedding and expresses appreciation for Julian Booth's good looks. Heart in a Box After being on the waiting list for a transplant, Bradley finally gets a new heart, though he expresses doubts about whether or not he wants it as the time approaches. Though the heart suffers a heart attack, Mina and AJ are able to save it and perform the transplant upon Bradley. The Dance Bradley attends Devon's failed wedding. Operator Error During a presentation at QuoVadis Bradley grabs his chest and falls unconscious to the floor. Dr. Bell is present and provides first help then transports Bradley to Chastain Park Memorial Hospital where Dr. Devon Pravesh is present in the emergency room. After 30 minutes of life recovery attempts Dr. Conrad Hawkins says 'there is no cardiac activity' and the team stops further procedures - means Bradley is confirmed dead. Gordon Page, CEO of QuoVadis insists on "Operator error" and tries to make Dr. AJ Austin responsible for Bradley's dead. Notes and Trivia * He has heart disease. Rude Awakenings and The Raptor * He dies as an effect of the broken heart valve from QuoVadis. Memorable Quotes Appearances Gallery The_Resident_-_Episode_1.05_(12).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.09_(14).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.11_(11).jpg [[Character Gallery:Bradley Jenkins|Follow this link for the rest of the Bradley Jenkins Gallery]] References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Doctors Category:Deceased Characters